legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pete (Disney)
Pete is a character and recurring anomaly in the Disney universe. Allies: Maleficent, Vilgax's allegiance, His group Enemies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, The B Team, The P Team, Discord, Obodiah Stane, The Dystopia League Anomaly For reasons unknown, Pete exists dozens, possible hundreds of times. The different Petes are listed here. Pete This is (we hope) the "honest" Pete. He appears most often. Examples include Steamboat Willie and Kingdom Hearts. Peg-legged The second most common Pete. Examples include Pete from The Three Musketeers and Julius from Runaway Brain Emperor Small Pete Big Bad Pete Pete Pan Petetronic The B Team Storyline Emperor Pete and Pete are two Petes that joined forces with Vilgax's allegiance and then formed their own group afterwards. However the group was destroyed when Emperor Pete and everyone parring the original Pete was destroyed by Discord when he betrayed them The Grand Summer Season Trek Emperor Pete appeared first when he wanted to work with Discord, knowing that he and Vilgax don't often work with each other. He offered to go against The B Team, which Discord allowed. But Emperor Pete didn't know that Discord was using him to finish his tests on the team to use against Vilgax and the crew. After trying to steal the final element he was taken down by Skipper, Bender, Jorgen, Heloise and Marceline Then he trying launching an attack on them with the original by kidnapping Finn, Sari and Bubblegum. They tried to kill Sari but this was foiled by Bender, Skipper and Heloise. Obodiah Stane before defeat lends them a way to escape and they take it Postwards After this they go to their castle and recruit people to try revenge on Bender and the B Team. Obodiah tries to tell them to back off, but being arrogant they disregarded it. They recruited Bubblegum to make sure she was with Finn and by destroying Bender and his friends. But Bubblegum was actually manipulating him as part of her boss's plans. Then he tried something on Sari Sumdac with new allies, but this failed too as this time Heloise and Skipper were using the plan with explosive candy. Then they had Phantom R join them, who once again was serving Bender truthfully. After the Rhythm Thief and the Petes' plan, they are invited to meet with the Dystopia League but it was a trick and try to think whether or not to destroy Vilgax's own allegiance. Discord shows up, and reveals his treachery to Pete and then forces Original Pete to watch Discord and his team kill off the rest of the allegiance. When Veger wonders how Pete is still alive, Discord reveals he cut the link that bonds the three and infected him with pandlumm poisoning. He sends him off to "cry" to the Children of the Autobots as he lost Emperor Pete and all the others. LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Pete returns and join forces with Cosmos to get his revenge in Discord for nearly killed him and killed his alliance. Gallery Peg Leg Pete.jpg OfficerDuck Donald-Pete.jpg MouseWorks Pete.jpg Petehouseofmouse.png Mickey-pete.jpg Threemusketeers 583.jpg Petepap.png Pete with the lamp.jpg 915410 20050428 screen016 992.jpg I'm Pete 01 KHII.png Persistent Pete 01 KHII.png Maleficent and Pete's Heart 01 KHII.png Bbs196.jpg Disney-town2.jpg L 4ef32e151f451 992.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Members of the Pete's alliance Category:Magic Users Category:Rivals Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Clones Category:Non Humans Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Archenemies Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Anomalies Category:Pawns Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Gloved Characters Category:Black and White Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Bullies Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Cummings Category:Jerks Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tesshō Genda Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tōru Ōhira Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Ryan Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Villains in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Cats Category:The Cosmos Empire